


A moment

by AngelynMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Immortality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Cas' has his Grace back and Dean realizes just how brief a moment in Castiel's life they really are.





	A moment

Summary: Cas' has his Grace back and Dean realizes just how brief a moment in Castiel's life they really are.

 

\----  
"It's okay if you forget me." Dean whispered to himself as he watched Cas' decimate their enemies with his newly returned Grace.

It was almost beautiful, the destruction the Grace of God created with the Angels using it and Cas', Castiel looked both terrifying and wonderful and watching Cas' fight his brothers and sisters Dean realized just how small he was compared to these magnificent beings.

Dean realized just how tiny a blip in Castiel's life he was, a second in the grand scale that was Castiel's life.

Part of Dean wondered, he wondered just how long Cas' would remember them, remember the reasons he had turned from his family to fall from God's Grace to learn humanity.

How long would Castiel turn his head when he heard someone call out 'Cas'' after Dean and Sam were gone? How long would he he glance back when he heard the rumble of a '67 Impala car engine? How long before Castiel no longer spoke Dean's name just so?

"Dean." Cas' murmured as he took Dean's face in his hand.

Dean couldn't help the smile he gave in return.

He supposed it didn't matter how long it took Cas' to forget, how long the Angel held on to their memories and in this moment Dean didn't care because he had a lifetime to give Castiel, however long that lifetime might turn out to be. It was Dean's job to make sure that even if the memories faded out due to time that the connection, that protective feeling towards humanity and perhaps a calling towards people named Dean remained in Castiel.

And Dean would take this one lifetime by Castiel's side and never regret, never forget because for him, for his small mortal, human soul this one lifetime was going to have to be enough to content himself with because one lifetime would never be enough to love Castiel, and maybe if God existed still, if he returned then Dean's heaven would get visits from his Angel.

Dean let himself kiss Castiel and made another memory.


End file.
